


Pretty Chic For A Teen Geek

by SigmundPlexus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Innocence, Make-up, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written In One Day, sweet dreams fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmundPlexus/pseuds/SigmundPlexus
Summary: Willow Park starts experimenting with make-up, and Luz Noceda joins her.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pretty Chic For A Teen Geek

Willow's dads expected they would one day see their baby girl walk out the bathroom door or come home from school with make-up, jewelry, or revealing clothes that made them drop their jaws. What they didn't expect was for her to use the very magic they wanted to see her flourish in to do that, though they probably should've considering plants had been used to create make-up for probably as long as witches knew plants existed.

Being a sweet girl, Willow immediately offered to clean up the coffee and glass shards on the floor that resulted from her bespectacled father's reaction to her two-tone lipstick and blue blush. She was still a teenager, though, and knew she could take advantage of cotton swabs capable of removing make-up offered in the nurse's office before leaving school, as well as reapply what her dads made her remove in the girls' bathroom. She was inspired to start experimenting with bright make-up partially by dolls and partially by artistic music videos, and could also thank her friendship with Luz for giving her the confidence to even consider doing something that more pessimistic kids would compare to putting a target on her uniform for girls like Boscha, looking for yet another stupid reason to pick on someone. The way Gus froze and had his eyes widen so much he almost looked like his eyelids would turn inside out when he saw her with rainbow eyeshadow made from roses, tiger lilies, daffodils, carnations, hydrangeas, and lavender was still kind of shocking, though.

"Willow... did you fail at casting a spell on your glasses yesterday?"

"Oh, definitely not!" she knew the younger boy was not trying to be mean to her in any way with that comment, and meant it as an honest question. "Don't tell my dads, but I've been inspired to start wearing make-up made from my plant magic to school!"

"Well, that's nice, and I hope it makes you happy." Gus spoke while scanning the room with his eyes for other students.

"It makes me ecstatic! My inspirations are music videos and how I used to decorate my dolls' faces with paintbrushes when I was little!"

"That sounds awesome, Willow!" Luz then chimed in from behind Willow, walking into Gus and Willow's conversation just as chipper as she usually was.

"Thank you so much, Luz! I actually had to take this off and reapply it when I got to school because my dads think it's too extreme, but I'm loving it!"

"It's so cheery, it makes me happy just by looking at it! I see half-black and half-white lipstick, blue blush, rainbow eyeshadow, and purple mascara!"

"Yep!" Willow said, noticing Luz's face beginning to redden. "All made from my own plant magic. Gus, Luz, if you want I can give you your own plant make-up!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Gus stated.

"I hate wearing make-up, but am considering making an exception for you! See you during lunch!"

Keeping true to her word, Luz met up with Willow after lunch in the rest room, where Willow was more than ready to get Luz all dolled up. Luz standing in front of the mirror, Willow conjured up a stump for Luz to sit on while she did her make-up.

"First off, and most importantly, do you have any plant allergies? Because the last thing I'd want is for you to have a reaction in a place with like, no human doct-"

"I'm not allergic to any plants, don't worry." Luz said before giving Willow a warm hug, twirling around, and sitting down so they could begin.

"Wonderful, we should start with a foundation. I'm wearing one right now made of plants that match my skin, and I'll make one for you out of plants that match yours."

"That sounds awesome! Does the make-up you create instantly mixed, or do you produce plants and then have to grind them up and mix them?"

"Great question, they answer is I have to mix them with water, but that is not a problem!" Willow said before laying out a mortar and pestle for mixing make-up next to Luz. "I've got a mortar and pestle right here, and there's plenty of water because we're in front of the sinks!"

"Oh, that's awesome!"

"Yes, I'm so glad you're excited for me to do your make-up!" Willow smiled, summoning plants she could use to make a foundation that matched Luz's dark skin. After mixing some herbs with water, she rolled up her human girlfriend's sleeve and spread just a pinch of the material on her arm to see if it matched. It turned out the foundation was too light, so Willow took out a notebook and wrote down the number and type of plants she used for that batch down so she would remember not to use that mixture again. She washed the pestle and mortar carefully, and tried again, but to her dismay this foundation was too dark, the foundation after that one too yellow, and the one after that too blue. The fifth foundation however, was perfect, delighting the two girlfriends.

"Now what make-up would you like?" Willow asked after she'd finished covering Luz's face - a mask of happiness - in the foundation.

"How about... eyeshadow?" Luz said before looking up at Willow's reflection in the mirror. "Blue on one eye, pink on the other?"

"Sure!" was what Luz's witch girlfriend told her before she got to mixing the herbs for the blue dye. "Blue on the left? Or the right?"

"You decide." Luz answered before Willow nodded, deciding to apply the make-up to Luz's right eyelids. After she was done painting Luz's face blue, she began to mix the herbs she'd use to paint her face pink. The other girls in the bathroom took notice as they watched Willow do Luz's make-up, but most just ignored them because it was none of their business. A few girls asked Willow to do their make-up next and despite the fact that doing their make-up would be a wonderful way to earn pocket money, Willow told them no thanks.

"Voila!" Willow exclaimed after painting Luz's left eyelids pink.

"Hooray!" A girl who'd been watching them whisper-shouted as her friend clapped. Willow looked over her shoulder at them and smiled in approval, because there was no problem in her mind with her make-up skills being worthy of an adoring audience.

"Can I have lipstick now?" Luz asked.

"Of course, do you have a color in mind or do you want me to pick one for you?"

"Surprise me."

After thinking about it for a while, Willow mixed simple purple make-up and applied it to Luz's lips, delighting the girl.

"You're beautiful." Willow complimented.

"Thanks to an even more beautiful girl!"

"Oh Luz, you are the sweetest, I'm always so glad to be with you."

"Me too, and now we should probably get back to lunch before the bell starts screaming." Luz said, reaching out to hold Willow's hand.

"Oh sure, it's perfectly fine to stop here. There's always next school day, after all."

"Yep, and the cafeteria is serving strawberry short cake for dessert instead of the sludge this school calls jello!"

After laughing at Luz's comment, which Willow somewhat agreed with, the witch hugged the human she loved before whispering in her ear.

"I want to kiss you even though I know it might smudge our make-up."

"Who cares if we smudge love with love?"

"Oh, alright." Willow said before giving Luz a kiss, noticing when she pulled away that her lips were now half dark eggplant and half pale lilac in the mirror.

"I love how this make-up looks!" Luz remarked. "Even with three colors on my lips, I'm pretty chic for a teen geek!"


End file.
